The present invention relates to feeder-breakers for the mining industry, and in particular an arrangement for coupling a pick to a feeder breaker.
Feeder breakers include a breaker for processing material that is traveling along a conveyor. Typically, the breaker includes an axle, a drum supported by and rotatable with the axle, and holders positioned about an exterior surface of the drum. Spiral roll pins are used to retain breaker picks within the tool holders. During use, the pins have a tendency to become lodged in place due to corrosion and compacting of material about the pin. When a breaker pick needs to be replaced, removal of the spiral roll pins is difficult and removal leads to damage to the holder or other components of the breaker.